Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (film)
This article was imported from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever. }} ' Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever' is a movie based on the book of the same name and The Third Wheel written by Jeff Kinney, but was scrapped and a movie about the Long Haul was made instead. Cast *Zachary Gordon - Greg Heffley *Robert Capron - Rowley Jefferson *Ewan McGregor - Mr. Sparks,Greg's former teacher who fell of the chair and broke his back. *Peyton R List - Holly Hills,Greg's "Girlfriend". *Melissa Roxburgh-Heather Hills,Holly's Elder Sister *Robin Williams - Kenny Centazzo *Devon Bostick-Rodrick Heffley,Greg's Elder Brother who bullies him alot *Rachael Harris-Susan Heffley *Laine Macneil-Patty Farrell, but she is at a different school. *Owen Best as Bryce Anderson *Steve Zahn as Frank Heffley *Oliver The Dog as Sweetie *Unknown as Ruby Bird Known Plot (Movie) *Greg starts by talking about santa's scout and about Alfrendo and how he lost him and how he plays Net Krittzer. *Greg and Rowley try to clear driveways of neigborhood people for money. **Holly Hills, maybe. *Heathe Hills is still steamed about how Rodrick ruined her sweet sixteenth birthday. *Greg and Rowley make their own newspaper called "The Neigbourhood Tattler" and their own holiday bazzar by buying lots of "Drummies". *Greg and Rowley try to put their posters on the school walls but rain makes them bleed causing them to dirty the walls and Greg falls down and asks Rowley to help him get him up,but Rowley is so scared and he ran away and Greg gets caught and is forced to clean it by Vice Principal Roy. *Susan asks Greg to wake Rodrick up,but when he goes down the whole basment is two foot underwater and Greg,Rodrick,Manny and Susan get Manny's toy buckets to get the water out of their. ** *Frank gets stuck in the snowstorm and says he can't come home,so he will stay in a hotel. *Susan finds some old food in the cupboards. *Greg and Rodrick won't eat them cause they taste funny,but Manny eats them because he finds and sprays Bitter Apple Spray,which he really likes the taste of it wierdly. *Greg eats ketchup for Main Course. *Susan tries to get out of the house but the snow covered the doorway,so she gets Greg and Rodrick to shove it,halfway through clearing the snow Greg got tired and went back,Rodrick clear the other half and soon it was clear,but some snow fell down from their roof,trapping them. *The Family tries to find remaning food items. *Greg hears a knock on the door and finds Rowley and Holly, with Christmas Cookies. *Greg asks Holly and Rowley how their family is surviving without lights,they said the lights are back and asked Greg if he wanted to "Hang Out" with them,Greg said he can't because he is busy and closes the door. *Greg goes inside and founds Manny Killed All Lights by using The light panel,but had keep his lights on. *Greg tells Susan,Susan asked Manny why he turned of the lights,he said its because nobody told how to tie his laces. *After Mom taught him,Greg found out that Manny sneaked into his Net Krittierz account and changed his password. *Dad comes home and had got some food packed and the rest of the family ate it hungrily *Greg,Rodrick and Manny get gifts wrapped up in garbage bags. *Greg then remembers he had kept a note in the giving tree to place some money behind the tree. *Greg takes a shovel and goes near there,it was filled with snow,Greg shoved it off but didn't find any money there and dropped his gift at the police station. *When he got home there was a knock on the door,Rodick Opened it,It was the police,Greg got scared that they've come to get him for vandalizing the school wall. *But they came for Gift donation,Rodrick and Manny didn't have anything to donate so Greg came up with Alfrendo and the police officer got scared of Alfrendo and ran away. *They all go to church. *After that Greg tries to recover his net kritterz account and even calls the Net Kritterz team on the phone and asks them. *Greg tells Susan about how manny changed his Net Kritterz password,she thought Greg was lying and said Manny can never change password of anything. *Manny changes the parental control password and won't give to the family,no matter how much they bribe him,Manny blocked all the channels Greg,Rodrick,Frank and Susan watch,so the only channels remaining are Manny's favorite channels. *Greg's school announces a Valentine's Day dance in February and said that partner selection will start in January. *Greg gets excited and thinks of signing with Holly before some other nerd gets her. *A New Girl called Abigail Brown moved into Greg's School,Rowley felt in love with her. *A new student council election was done,Eugene Ellis became the president for promising better toilet paper and Javan Hill the treasurer and Oliva Davis the secretary. *Eugene starts a campaign of Better toilet paper and there was a rule made that kids are allowed to bring their own toilet papers. *Greg volunteered to Be Rowley's Wingman and Greg started saying stuff like "Rowley is funny,He is Friendly" and stuff like that. *Abigail gets impressed by what Greg said and she started talking to Rowley every lunch break. *Greg asked his mother to take off her clothes,but Susan told Greg that how kids in middle school are convinced about how they look and she doesn't takes Greg to the market. *Greg gets angry,he quickly steals a $20 note from his Mom's wallet when she wasn't looking and went to the mart and bought a good looking suit,while he was coming back he spotted his mother in the midway and she scolded him and made him return the clothings to the shop. *Greg finds a old suit in Rodrick's closet and he liked it and wore it to the dance. *Now the problem for Greg was that he needed a good ride,he took Rowley's Dad's car because he had a good car and it was clean and had much space in it. *Uncle Gary moved in with them because he had a bought a bunch of shirts from a boston shirts counter and they had typo on them. *Greg then asks Gary for advices,Gary gives him good advices and he got excited when Greg said that there is a dance and straight away went and volunteered to be the DJ for the dance. *Greg tries to find some cologne in Rodrick's dresser but doesn't finds any,all he found was a bottle of body spray,Greg thought if he sprays it on then all girls will attract to him and it could be a nightmare at the dance. *Greg finds his Great Uncle Bruce's cologne and sprays it on. *Just then Mr.Jefferson came with his car near Greg's house and honked,Greg came down and went into the car and finds Rowley has a booster seat still on,Greg asks he has,Rowley said he still uses it,So Greg dismantles it. *Then they pick up Holly and then they pick up Abigail. *Greg's first took them to a fancy resturant called Spriggo's,Greg wasn't wearing a jacket and there was a rule that male must wear a sports jacket,so the Host gave him a subsititue one,but it stunk a lot so Greg left that place and was forced to go to Corny's. *There Greg said he will pay all of the money and that they are allowed to order anything they want,Rowley,Abigail and Holly ended up ordering T-Steaks which are the most expensive item on the menu. *They also orderd Dessert,so Greg told the Waiteress that it Rowley's birthday so they would give Rat they wereowley a free cake and Greg won't have to pay alot. *Greg looked at the bill and it was to much,Greg payed all his Money and even payed his all emergency Money. *Then when they got to the dance,Holly spotted her friends and went to talk with them,then they went to the girl's bathroom together. *Just Then at 8:00 some Senior Citizens enter,just then some teachers went to ask them what they're doing there,Seniors said that they booked this gym for a meeting months ago,while the teachers did it 2 weeks,Just then there was a fight,The Teachers made a deal that the kids can dance on side and seniors do their meeting on the other. *They also turned the lights on and Uncle Gary had sold his typo shirts and now because of the lights,the kid found out that they're being ripped of,but Gary distracted them by turning the music high. *The Seniors told them to turn the volume down. *Gary turned in so low that everyone can here what the seniors were saying. *The Girls took out Personal Music Players and kept on dancing. *Just Then the Meeting Ended and the seniors came to their side and ate all the refreshments and they also started dancing. *There were no strawberries left dor dipping so all the kids started sticking their fingers on the fountains and then lick there fingers to get the taste. *Just then Ruby Bird starting walking towards Greg,then suddenly Greg took Holly's hand and started dancing with her,while Rowley was dancing with Abigail. *Just then smoking started coming from above and Rocks started raining down and many kids got injured and then a kid ran to the stairs to get shelter,but he got pantsed. *Just then they found that there were teenagers at the top,throwing Rocks and creating smoke. *Just then it started to rain more rocks,then suddenly Greg and Holly held their hands and started running. *Rowley and Abigail also start running. *Just then one of the teenagers locked the door and they started beating the kids up. *Just then Greg found a open window and he,Holly,Rowley and Abigail jumped out of it and ran to Mr.Jefferson's car and ran away. *The Dance turned out to be a nightmare. *Greg ends up getting chicken pox and Uncle Gary wins $70,000 from one of his scratch cards. *Then Greg Recovered from his chicken pox and Holly tells him that Rowley and Abigail have became couples. *Just then when Greg goes to school the teachers started telling kids about the dance last night and how the gym won't be used for atleast three months as its lights,walls and floors are broken,Greg gets delighted because he hated Phys Ed and was failing at it. *The Movie ends with Greg and Holly going out for a date holding each others hand. Category:Films Category:Fanon Books Category:Movies